The Last Message for You
by AisakiNatsume
Summary: The sequence of Mitsunari and Kiyomasa. A love that still remain and never disappear makes Kiyomasa wants Mitsunari come back. What will happen to them? KiyoxMitsu


The air seems to be so tense. Kiyosama still fighting with Mitsunari. They have fought for almost 2 hours. They still fight until now.

"Ki-kiyomasa. Do you want to beat me so badly?" Mitsunari asks Kiyomasa. But, it seems that Kiyomasa stay calm and use all of his strength to beat Mitsunari. And Finally it's over. Mitsunari has lost. Kiyomasa's scythe is going to cut down Mitsunari's head.

"For the sake our Land, I will bring Your head to Ieyasu!" Before he cuts off Mitsunari's head, there's someone shouts him out.

"Wait KIYOMASA!" The voice seems to be familiar. Yes, that's Sakon Shima. He comes to save Mitsunari and stop Kiyomasa.

"Kiyomasa, stop that! What do you think you're doing? A leader shouldn't kill his own friends, right?!" Ask Sakon to Kiyomasa. But, Kiyomasa doesn't care about him. Because it's too anoying, Kiyomasa takes away Mitsunari. He kidnapped Mitsunari. Sakon is very angry and shouts as loud as he can

"KIYOMASA!" Kiyomasa just goes forward with his horse, and tied up Mitsunari's body, feets and Hands.

After Arrive:

Kiyomasa arrived at castle. He goes in and goes to His room. He throws Mitsunari on his bed. Mitsunari only still silent. He doesn't want to say anything. After long silent, Kiyomasa asks one of his soldier to take Mitsunari to jail. Finally, Mitsunari moves to jail. Mitsunari still worried about Sakon. What should he do?

At Kiyomasa's bedroom:

Kiyomasa can't forget about what Sakon said a while ago. He still remmember it. Those words hurt him so much. He also wishes that this War will soon over. But, the most things that he can't do is "Kill Mitsunari". Of course he can't do that! Mitsunari is his friend. But still he doesn't have any choice and he has to kill him and take his head.

"I have to, but...I-I..." His hands are shaking. He scares of the action he has to do. And then, he walks to the jail.

At Jail:

"Mitsunari." Mitsunari sees Kiyomasa. He just shows his empty eyes to Kiyomasa. Kiyomasa just silent. After long silent, Kiyomasa chats with Mitsunari.

"Mitsunari, do you think I will just let you to stay alive? You know, I'll kill you as soon as possible." Mitsunari just replies him easily.

"Yes, I know that too. But the problem is, can you do that?" Kiyomasa surprises. Why does Mitsunari know about it? How can he just say that so easily?.

"How dare y-..." Before Kiyomasa can continue his words, Mitsunari says something that makes Kiyomasa surprises.

"Even though you kill me, You'll still my friend." Kiyomasa eyes widened. And then, he goes in to Mitsunari room and sees him with strange eyes.

"W-what?" Kiyomasa walks forward very slowly. Mitsunari seems to be a little bit scare. He walks backward slowly too.

"W-what do you want?" Mistunari asks him for the second times. When Mitsunari at the corner, Kiyomasa holds Mitsunari's hands and then pressed his lip to Mitsunari's lip. Mitsunari eyes widened and he tries to shove him back but he can't.

"K-kiyo..ma..." Mitsunari is hard to breathe. Kiyomasa eyes see Mitsunari with calm expression. Mitsunari just sees him with empty eyes again.

"You know Mitsunari, I can't hold back now." Mitsunari's eyes widened. He doesn't know what Kiyomasa means.

"W-wait Kiyomasa, don't tell me.." Before Mitsunari can continue, Kiyomasa says something.

"I...I don't want you..to die." Mitsunari's eyes are teary. He begins to cry.

"Don't cry.." Kiyomasa hugs Mitsunari gently. Mitsunari starts to cry even though Kiyomasa told him to not cry.

"B-but...M-my tears...it can't stop.." Finally he's crying. When he is crying, Kiyomasa opens Mitsunari's clothes gently and touch his nipple. Moan escape from Mitsunari's mouth.

"Ah..." Kiyomasa still continue until the end. Even though Mitsunari says stop.

"S-stop...Enou...ah." Mitsunari can't hold back his voice. Kiyomasa knows that Mitsunari will tell him to stop, but he won't. Because today is the last night.

"I won't stop Mitsunari. I will continue it till the end." Mitsunari hears Kiyomasa and just look away. Kiyomasa knows that Mitsunari has agreed. And then He continue it till the end.

"Ah..!" Kiyomasa Thrust inside Mitsunari. Mitsunari's trying to hold back his voice, but he can't. Mitsunari Holds Kiyomasa tightly.

"Mitsunari...I...I..." Kiyomasa's eyes are teary. And then They've done. Mitsunari is very exhausted. Mitsunari falls asleep and Kiyomasa accompanies him. Kiyomasa Accompanies Mitsunari and Hug him tightly. He knows that tomorrow will be the very last day to Mitsunari. He wants to hug him for the last time.

"Kiyomasa, I know...I know tomorrow will be my last day. So, please find someone else." Kiyomasa knows that Mitsunari will said that. Kiyomasa gives a great answer that Mitsunari can't even say a word.

"My First and Last Love, it will be you." After that Kiyomasa says something that make Mitsunari Shocked.

"If you die, then I will die too!" Mitsunari's eyes widened and shouts at him

"No, you shouldn't follow me!" Kiyomasa seems to be so sad.

"Then, what should I do? What should I do so that I..." Before he can continue his words, Mitsunari says to him.

"Stay Alive.." Kiyomasa shocked. He don't know that Mitsunari want him to stay alive and live happily with others. But, Kiyomasa knows that It's hard to live without him.

"But, but I..." Mitsunari smiles at him. Slowly he holds Kiyomasa's face and whispers to him.

"Because I need you to live...please live for my sake.." Kiyomasa hugs Mitsunari tightly. He doesn't want to make Mitsunari sadder. And then they sleep together, for the last time...

Tomorrow:

Kiyomasa's hands are shaking. He hasn't prepared for kill him. He wants another day with him, talking with him, joking with him and many other things he want to do.

"Mitsunari...I'm sorry...but, I have to.." Mitsunari just smile and then Sends him the last message.

"Always Happy, Kiyomasa..." And then, He swings his scythe and kill Mitsunari. Kiyomasa can't hold back his tears anymore. He cried and scream over and over until he remmembers his message.

"Always Happy Kiyomasa..." The last message makes him keep living on.

Five years later:

Kiyomasa now has lived on the hills. He has married with a woman and has two children.

"Otooo-sannn!" Kiyomasa still in his job and yet his child called him.

"What? Don't you know father is very busy?" And then his first child almost crying.

"W-wait don't cry, Father promised to buy you candy if you don't cry, right?" His child is crying louder now. He take his child and make him to stop crying.

"O-okay okay don't cry. Don't cry Mitsunari, now let's go to the market. Father will buy some sweets for you." Yes, his first child's name is "Mitsunari". He carries Mitsunari and go to the market.

"Which one?" Mitsunari is very happy and then shows his smile.

"Otoo-san, always happy! Ok?" Kiyomasa shocked! His eyes widened. He looks aways and take Mitsunari go home.

"Let's go home." When they have reached at home, Mitsunari is running and says to his father once again.

"Oto-san, don't forget! Always Happy." Suddenly tears fall down. When Mitsunari has already gone in to house, Kiyomasa is crying over and over. He still remmembers the day when he hugs Mitsunari for the last time. Suddenly someone holds Kiyomasa's face gently.

"You've promised me to always happy right? Otoo-san?" Mitsunari's hands are very warm. Kiyomasa's happy and take Mitsunari.

"Okay Mitsunari, let's eat something." Kiyomasa seems to be a little bit happy. And yes, Kiyomasa live with his happy family.

"Mitsunari, no matter how far you are, I will always happy. No matter what happens, I will always live on for your sake." The last message for Mitsunari. He knows someday, they will meet again, in a better world.


End file.
